


a new girl group

by harryandhis17black



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Ashton, Female Calum, Female Liam, Female Luke, Female Michael, Female Niall, Girl 5sos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watch out!” Michaela shouted, Frisbee narrowly missing the man. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together at the group of girls.<br/>“Sorry, sir. Really,” Ashley rushed out, jogging over to retrieve the toy. She picked it up, tucking it under her arm.<br/>“That's alright,” he said. “You four look like you could help me. Do you know where I might find Lucy Hemmings, Michaela Clifford, Callie Hood, and Ashley Irwin?”<br/>The girls look at each other, eyes wide.<br/>“Um, that's us, sir,” Lucy said, stepping forward. “A-Are we in trouble?”<br/>The man cracked a smile, blue eyes sparkling. “Why not at all. Quite the opposite, really.” The four of them gathered around the stranger. “I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm a representative of Syco Music, Simon Cowell’s record label--"<br/>“Yeah, we know who that is,” Michaela interrupted, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Ashley.<br/>“Anyway. I saw your videos on YouTube,” (they all cringed), “and thought I would offer you the opportunity to come and record a demo to let Simon listen to.”<br/>----<br/>inspired by louis saying in an interview that he and simon thought about signing a girl band and i had to i'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new girl group

“Watch out!” Michaela shouted, Frisbee narrowly missing the man. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together at the group of girls.  
“Sorry, sir. Really,” Ashley rushed out, jogging over to retrieve the toy. She picked it up, tucking it under her arm.  
“That's alright,” he said. “You four look like you could help me. Do you know where I might find Lucy Hemmings, Michaela Clifford, Callie Hood, and Ashley Irwin?”  
The girls look at each other, eyes wide.  
“Um, that's us, sir,” Lucy said, stepping forward. “A-Are we in trouble?”  
The man cracked a smile, blue eyes sparkling. “Why not at all. Quite the opposite, really.” The four of them gathered around the stranger. “I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm a representative of Syco Music, Simon Cowell’s record label--"  
“Yeah, we know who that is,” Michaela interrupted, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Ashley.  
“Anyway. I saw your videos on YouTube,” (they all cringed), “and thought I would offer you the opportunity to come and record a demo to let Simon listen to.”  
\----  
work in progress. feedback is welcome!  
\----  
will be a chaptered story if y'all seem interested


End file.
